Nymphadora Tonks' Childhood
by Desiresheart963
Summary: The story of Tonks as she was growing up, from being born up to Leaving Hogwarts to become an auror. will people accept her for who she is? and forget that half her family were death eaters, or will that stay with her? read and find out, please review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Nymphadora Tonks's childhood.  
>Chapter 1<br>'The new Tonks family.'**

The second of May 1973 couldn't have come any sooner for the small Tonks family. Andromeda Tonks and her husband were going to have a baby. Their first child.

They had met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Andromeda being a Slytherin, a black. The blacks were one the most pure-blooded families ever to live. Ted was in Huffelpuff and a muggle-born. This was a relationship you wouldn't have imagined. Furthermore Andromeda was disowned by her parents and 2 sisters – Bellatrix and narcissi. However it was worth it, Andromeda never felt like a true black and she truly did love her husband and was about to start a family, a real family.

Andromeda had a quick birth, but was astonished to find out her daughter's hair colour was changing every few minutes.

'Ted?' she shouted at who was talking to the medi-nurse.

'Teddy?'

'Oi!'

'Oh sorry sweetie, what's the matter?' he replied, finally realising she was shouting him.

'What's wrong with her? What's happening to her?' she said, half crying, being scared for her daughters' sake.

Ted who was now standing over his wife and daughter gave a worried stare at the medi-nurse.

'Oh, nothing to worry about, she's just a metamorphous.'

'A what?' Dromeda and ted said at the same time with a scared look on their faces. They were sure they heard the name somewhere before, but when? Or why?

'A metamorphous' The Medi-nurse slowly said, 'it means your daughter will be able to change her appearance at will. It's Very unique I must say though. Within her early years it will change allot until she gets the hang of it. I must go now however, there's allot of work to do, if you want to find out more there will be many books on it.' She said, with a reassuring smile and off she went.

Ted was now staring at his new daughter in his wife's arms with bewilderment. A metamorphous, his daughter! Never would he have thought.

'What about Nymphadora?' she whispered to her husband.

'A what?' he asked, wondering if his wife was acting quite normal at this moment.

She glared at her husband and gave a little laugh at him before saying 'Her name of course, we can't just keep calling her it all the time.'

'Oh yeah, it's a little bit... odd? Isn't it?' he told her, staggering at finding the right words to say without insulting her.

'It's unique, like our daughter.' She said as she slowly moved her eyes onto her daughter as she peacefully slept, her hair colour changing from orange to blue.

'Well, Nymphadora it is,' he said after a short pause.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Nymphadora Tonks's childhood.  
>Chapter 2<br>'The Child metamorphous.'**

**AN: Just like to say thank you too all that have read and please review, i would love to know your opinions! I know that the last chapter was abit short but it was mostly about naming her. This chapter will be about before Hogwarts and how she was different, I hope you like it **

Life was hard for Nymphadora. Firstly, her dad decided it would be best if before going to Hogwarts she had an education, and sent her off to a muggle primary school. Andromeda wasn't very happy with this idea, but to make her husband happy, she finally came round and agreed.

It took nymphadora 4 years to get her metamorphous abilities correct, and before she could not go out of her home, unless she wore a stupid big hat, covering her hair.

'Mummy?'

'Yes darling?' Andromeda replied, wondering what her daughter could possibly want at 2am.

She slowly crept closer to her mum, who was sitting in the living room reading a book and after some thought finally said 'you know tomorrow, can we go to the park? Without that stupid hat on, it is summer.'

'Oh Dora, you know we can't' she said as she lifted Dora onto her lap and kissed her forehead. 'What do you think all the other children will think with every time you get a little bit emotional your hair changes colour, it's not normal for muggles, you know that.' After seeing the sadness on the little girls face she gave a sigh and said 'It won't be long now, soon you will be able to control it and we can go out all the time, without the hat on'

She then gave the little girl a warm hug and brought her back upstairs into bed. 

**xxxxxx**

It had been 4 years now since she learnt to control her metamorphing skills as best she could. Dora wanted to make sure she could do it, and ted finally told her it was time to let her little girl go to school. It was the first chance she got to play with children her own age. She never got to see her family as her mum didn't speak to them, except Sirius, but he was locked up in Azkaban for reasons her mum wouldn't speak of.

She stayed indoors most of the time as her mum was still scared someone would find out about what she could do. It was a nice house, more in the middle of the country side then anything and surrounded by many ponds. The house was nice, not to big, not to small, and decorated with a mixture or dark and bright colours, the dark her mums and the bright her dads. It had 4 bedrooms, a living room, a play room for Dora, a kitchen, dining room, 2 bathrooms, and a large garden. This house was her dads parents before, and they left it too him, her mums parents giving her nothing, but everything to Narcissa and Bellatrix as they married nice rich Pure-Bloods. The Tonks weren't rich, but they weren't poor as her dad had a good job in Diagon alley.

She was now 7, and her first day of school was arriving quickly. She decided blonde would be a good hair colour to keep as it was normal, but sweet at the same time, who could go wrong with blonde?

'Honey, you sure you have everything? Lunch, books, bag, coat, feet?'

'Feet? I do worry about you sometimes.' He said, as he watched his wife, making sure their daughter didn't forget anything.

'Oh, leave me alone, I'm tired, took me all night to pick out an outfit for her to wear.' She said, redoing Dora's hair so it was perfect again.

Once she finally pulled it into a ponytail with a red bow, she turned her around, knelt down so she was face to face with her daughter and said 'remember what we practiced, if you get scared, angry, annoyed, anything, just close your eyes and count to 10 and breath. Then, hopefully, your hair won't change colour.'

'Dromeda, honey? I think it's time she went now, look, that woman over there is waiting for us so she can put Dora in her new class.' he faintly said whilst pointing to the woman who looked like she ate 5 hippos for breakfast.

**xxxxxx**

'Hello class, today I would like to introduce you to a new student, who will be joining us. I want you to make her welcome here, now, please give a warm welcome to Nymphadora Tonks.' At these last 2 wards everyone was staring at her with uncertainty and after what seemed like hours of awkward silence, the whole class burst out laughing.

'Hahaha! Nymphadora! What a stupid name!' She could hear one of the boys shout.

'Oh no, don't get angry now, not now infront of everyone, what would they think if your hair just turned bright red?, now remember, 1-2-3-4-5..' she thought to herself, and by the time she reached 10, the whole class fell silent with help from Miss tulip to quieten them down.

'Tonks.'

'What dear?' Miss tulip asked Nymphadora

'Tonks, just call me Tonks.' She said proudly, trying to forget what just happened.

'Okay, there's a seat for you at the back over there.'

**xxxxxx**

Later that night, Tonks had shut herself in her room, and after 2 hours of her dad asking her to come out and explain what is up to him, he gave up and decided to leave her to sulk at whatever was up.

Tonks was thinking about the horrible day she had, about how the children laughed at her name, how that horrible boy drake decided to get chewing gum stuck in her hair. How at lunch she couldn't face seeing anyone so he sat on her own, by a tree she found. How when they had to go in pairs, she had no one to go with and was left to work on her own whilst watching the others have fun with their friends. How all day, not even one person spoke to her. How she could hear the others talking about how weird she was. But even so, all day after feeling lonely, angry, sad, stupid, invisible, she controlled her emotions and her metamorphing. Tomorrow, she would go to school with her head held high and make her parents proud, tomorrow would be different, and she would make friends.

But no matter how hard she tried, no one would speak to her, no one wanted to be her friend, and she had to sit alone by that tree. And the next day was the same, and the next day, and the next, and the next. After being a month at school, she still found no friends.

However, she couldn't bring herself to tell her parents about this, instead she made up story's of friends she met and things about them, and she would be going around tea at theirs one evening.

Bet instead, she simply walked, looking at the people surrounding her, looking at how happy they were, and soon she'd be that happy, then finally, when it was time, she walked home, to tell her family of her imaginary friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nymphadora Tonks's childhood.  
>Chapter 3<br>'First Trip as a Witch.'**

**AN: Just like to say Thank you to those people that have read, but please review! I really would love to hear your thoughts, at the moment its 4.45am and I have been up all night, I'm planning on doing an all nighter so I can go to bed early tonight, I'm planning on writing 4 chapters now, and maybe 5 if I get some reviews :D**

**Anyway, this chapter is where tonk's mum tell her about Hogwarts, about Voldermort/you-know-who/thingy who we must not name/the bad guy. The next chapter will be about Tonks finding a friend! But soon she will have to leave her to go Hogwarts, and will things be better, or worse there? You'll just have to keep reading...  
>enjoy :D<strong>

Tonks was now aged 8, and even though she had been 2 years at school, no friends were made. She had been at school, and felt lonelier than ever. People had now started forming groups, getting best friends, even talking about boyfriends, but she was still a no-body, she might as well of been invisible.

But she didn't want her parents to know this, they had done so much to keep her happy, her mum decided to not work so she could spend time with her only daughter, whilst her dad was working hard every day at a pub called the leaky cauldron, somewhere in Diagon alley.

She heard of the Place Diagon alley, but never really went there, except when she was too young to remember. Her dad used to tell her of all the amazing things you could find there, all the shops, the people, the magic! Ohh yes, the magic, Tonks knew that her mum and dad were wizard's and witches, and her mother had told her the difference between them and muggles, and how ever much she would like to, she could never tell her friends about it.

That was if she had any friends.

She knew that she could not do magic, that she would have to be taught how, but all this information would come too her soon. She had Seen what magic could do, her mum would make the pots wash them self's up, make the knitting knit jumpers with just a wave of her wand, make fire, and many more amazing things. However, she thought of how her mum never really did any big magic, anything really noticeable, or that she never had witch friends, and how daddy had always wanted her to do this stuff, but she was scared.

Scared of what? Who knows...

The 2nd of may was coming soon, Dora's birthday and her parents wondered what she would like to do.

'Hay dora, you know your birthday is coming soon, Well me and you mum would like to know what you wanted to do? Maybe have a party with friends? Obviously they can't come here with all the magic, but we could go out?'

'Daddy? You know how you always talk about Diagon alley? And all the amazing things you can see there, well I was wondering, as it is my birthday, could we go there? As a family?'

Ted had now slowly turned around to face his wife over his shoulders and gave a weak smile, he could see she was angry; she always tried to make sure ted didn't tell her Dora about these things, before she was ready.

'Could I talk to you a minute? In private please Ted?' He could see she was angry, and when this happen she really was angry. One of the unfortunate things she got from the black family.

'Of course' he said, quite scared and without thinking walked over into the kitchen.

After about 10 minutes of some screaming, some shouting, something that sounded like a cry, and some more screaming, They came back into the living room, where their daughter was happily reading a book on metamorphous, pretending she didn't hear any of the argument her parents just had.

'Okay, we will go.' Her mother was now sitting beside her and said these words, oh how happy it made Tonks to hear these words from her own mother.

'But, as you can probably tell, your mother is not sure about this, so we have decided to go, as long as we can take poly juice potion'

'Popinjubiepot, what?' Tonks asked, quite confused at what her dad said, he looked quite scared, mum must of really got angry Tonks thought to herself.

'Poly juice potion.' Her mum said slowly, with a sad tone to her voice.

'It's a potion for wizards, you make the potion, or in our case I'll get some from Tom at the leaky cauldron, it's quite hard to make and that would be allot easier...' Ted had started going off the point, but after a scary glare from his wife sitting on the floor, he got back to the point quickly enough. 'You get a piece of the person you want to turn into, usually a strand of hair, add it to the potion, and you will look like them for an hour. Me and your mum will get the hair of some ordinary looking muggles when they don't notice, add this to the potion and take it, while you can just change your hair and eyes to a similar colour, we will then wear wizard like clothes and go along with you to Diagon alley for your birthday.' He said all this rather quite fast so he could hopefully escape from his wife soon and let her calm down.

'But why can't I take it too?' Tonks said, even though she could change most of her appearance she thought it would be quite fun to try this potion.

'You don't need to darling' her mother said quickly before her Dad could say anything to make her temper worse. 'People in the Wizarding world don't know what you look like, however, I would properly be mortified if I bumped into one of my family, they are quite big, and it would look a little bit strange if Ted was in Diagon alley with a different wife to the one he married, so he will have to take it as well. But there is no need for you, I don't want it too mess you up, you never know with some potions, now we will not talk about this conversation anymore unless I bring it up, is this understood?'

'Yes mum'

'Yes miss'

And quickly Ted left so he could let his wife calm down, and he'd come back later to tell her how much he loved her.

**xxxxxx**

On the 2nd of march, Tonks had woken up, she decided to have bubblegum pink hair today, for the bit that she was inside anyway, as it was her favourite colour.

She had opened all of her presents really quickly, there wasn't that many as there were only presents from Mum, Dad, And Dad's mum and dad.

Mum's present was another book on metaporphing and all the different style's you could try. Her grandparents had given her a big box of chocolates, not really knowing what to give a witch child as they were both muggle, and then last came her Dad's present.

She slowly opened her dad's present. She didn't really know what it was; it looked abit like a pole. She slowly opened it to find... A Comet Two Sixty broom.

'Oh Dad!' She said why leaping up and giving her dad a big hug.

'Don't just thank me! Thank your mother too, she gave me the idea, thought of you being cooped up all the time inside, and said you might like a broom.'

'Yes, well your dad was the one that got it and chose which one, now you have to promise me you will keep inside the garden and don't go higher than the trees.' Her mother said with a smile on her face.

'I promise. Oh thank you!' She said now hugging her mum.

**xxxxxx**

They had finally arrived at the leaky cauldron, Tonks was dressed as a ginger girl with freckles and frizzy hair scraped back, whilst her mum was a young girl in her late 20's with light brown hair, and her dad was a fat mid aged man with bright red hair.

She would finally get to see where her dad worked and his boss that he talked so kindly of!

The small family walked cautiously into the pub, and her dad had walked over to the bar, whilst she and her mum were looking around standing awkwardly.

'oi, OI tom, it's me, Teddy!' Her dad said to the weird looking man.

'Oh blimey, that potion was a good! I didn't even recognise you!'

'Yeah erm that's the point.' Andromeda said to tom, with one hand on Tonks's shoulder, carefully making sure no-one could hear her except the 4 of them.

'oh my, Andromeda! So long I haven't seen you, you need to come here more, oh how I miss you.'

'Yeah don't make it obvious!' She barked at tom, trying to get him off her.

He finally realised and stepped back, then looked down into tonk's face for about 2 minutes and said 'wow, a metamorphous, I've heard lots of you from ted, glad I finally get to meet you.' And he held out his hand so tonks could politely shake it.

'We need to be off now.' Andromeda said angrily at tom, as if they were late for an important meeting.

'You know what to do Ted.' Tom said to him.

And with that information they went off to the back where she watched her dad tap some brick walls and with amazement a gap appeared in the wall, and the 3 of them stepped onto Diagon alley.

**xxxxxx**

It was amazing. Like nothing she had ever seen before. There were so many witches and wizards wearing some of the most bazaar clothes she had ever seen. Some had long beards, most wore long robes or cloaks, some had broomsticks, and most had huge bags with things they bought from the shops.

'Well I already went to Gringotts last week so we don't have to go there, that's the wizard bank dear.' Her father added, as he saw the confusion on Dora's face.

'What's that!' she asked as she pointed at the brightly coloured shop

'Oh that's florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour.' And with that little bit of information from her dad, the 3 of them went and got ice cream.

The day was long and they had visited many shops like Flourish and Blotts the bookshop where she bought 2 new books about basic magic, Eeylops Owl Emporium, where her mum got a new owl (since theirs died about 20 years ago) and let tonks name it Felix. Then they went to Sugarplums sweets shop and she had got enough to last her 5 years! Maybe that was her mums idea so it would. And finally Dad showed them Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, the shop that you could buy all your potion ingredients from, unfortunately Tonks couldn't make potions so she didn't buy anything from there. And finally after Andromeda started worrying too much about it getting dark they went home.

As Tonks went to bed that night she thought of all the shops, the things she bought, how her mum actually agreed to her dad getting her a broom, and how she was going to practice riding it tomorrow.

**AN: well i know this chapter is reaaaaaaally long, well i think it is anyway, but please review, at the moment im really hyper from drinking coke to keep me up, so im ganna write another chapter, and please review! Tell me if i have made any spelling errors? Even though i read it through twice i can never be sure... and please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas for future chapters like when she goes to Hogwarts. I'v decided she will meet Charlie weasley as they would be in the same year, but i cant decided if they should be friends or not? And Is this chapter too long? Would you like shorter chapters? Or maybe even longer ones? Please help me and review :D  
>Thankss!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Nymphadora Tonks's childhood.  
>Chapter 4<br>'A Muggle Friend and Hogwarts.'**

**AN: Right then, Fourth chapter, and still awake! Wooo!  
>Please review :( it's kind of depressing not getting any reviews, or at least tell me how you think I could improve? Thanksss!<br>This chapter is just ganna be a quick chapter where she meets a muggle girl who she grows close to like a sister, but then realises she will only have about 4 months with her as her mum tells her about Hogwarts, voldermort, Sirius, and why her mum doesn't talk to her other family.  
>and could you please tell me if you think Charlie and Tonks should be friends or haters at Hogwarts? And maybe a few other suggestions you would like.<br>Enjoyyy! :]**

Tonks was finally happy at school. She met a friend, by accident of course. But anyway, Tonks had started becoming paranoid with that boy Drake always messing her work up, putting chewing gum in her hair and clothes, even getting her into detention, but no matter how angry she got, she thankfully didn't show her emotions and change her hair colour. Until one day.

Thanks to making Tonks scared because she never knew what to expect with the school bullies, she got clumsy, knocked stuff over all the time. Her mum said she was just going through a phase but Tonks thought it actually stuck with her. Then one day, the school bully, made Tonks spill paint all over the classroom.

After hearing miss tulip scream at her 'TONKS! DETENTION!' she just couldn't hold it in anymore, and before she realised, her hair was bright blue and the whole class was laughing at her. So the first thing she thought of was to run, and run she did, into the girls toilets.

After crying for about 5 minutes she heard a voice.

'It's okay to be different.' A soft voice came from outside her toilet door, how long had this girl been there?

'Yes, but It's not the same when you get picked on all your life for it.' Tonks replied, with a tone to her voice that suggested the girl was stupid. 'Who are you anyway?'

After a little awkward silence the girl said 'I'm Beth, I'm Drakes twin, and I hate it, but I have never told anyone this before, but I'm guessing you never told anyone you're a metamorphous before?'

Tonks sat on the floor of her toilet cubical for a while with her mouth wide open before opening the door and she looking at the girl, this girl had dark brown hair, blue eyes and wore a short bright pink dress. She didn't look like Drakes twin, but anyway, how did she know about her?  
>'How did you-'<p>

But she was cut off by the girl named Beth as she said 'I saw you on your own by the tree the other lunch, the other girls were talking about boys and it was quite boring, and then I noticed your eye colour change about 10 different times, then your hair, and back to normal before you thought anyone could see you, so I searched it and found out. Most people think its fake, and just a made-up but I'm guessing it's not since that's what you did. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I thinks it's quite amazing actually.'

And since then Beth and Tonks Bonded like sisters, until...

**xxxxxx**

One dark stormy day, Tonks' mum came into the room holding a box, sat down next to her Dora on the floor and showed it her.

Before Tonks could ask anything her mum said 'It is time I told you something, well some stuff, allot of stuff actually, as you are 10 and half, soon you will get a letter, and you father has told me it's time to tell you, time to tell you everything, I can't keep you from knowing the truth any longer.

And after she said this Tonks felt more confused than she ever felt before. Her mum had slowly opened the open brown box and gave her a photo.

'You know Sirius? My cousin, well he's done some bad stuff, some stuff I never thought he would ever do, he was different to the rest of my family and I thought he was the last to turn to the dark side.'

'The d-d-dark side?' Tonks asked her mum, she started to get a little scared now, she knew her family had a bad reputation.

'Yes, the dark side, see some years ago some horrible man named v-v-v-v, oh I don't want to say it, but you will hear it, I hate saying it though so please don't ask me to! Anyway, it begins with a v, but most people just call him 'you-know-who.' Anyway he thought he could fight death, and he hated muggle-borns, he thought them filth, he called them mud-bloods – dirty blood.'

'But daddys a muggle born?'

'Yes an luckily he wasn't hurt, but many were, he did some awful stuff to them, oh darling, and the sad thing is, he had a group named the death eaters, they did most these things for him, and most my family became these bad people, this is why I'm so scared of running into them, since I married Teddy, but it was worth it hunny, I never regretted it.'

'So he's ganna get daddy?'

Ooh no, hes long gone! Died, indeed many great wizards thought against him, then he heard some weird thing about a baby going to kill him, so he went after the baby and killed his parents, then was going to kill him, but the curse rebounded and the baby killed him, no one knows why, but thank god he did! Anyway, he's gone, but the baby's parents were Sirius's best friends, along with 2 other guys, and they were so close! I never would of thought he'd do that to them! Anyway, Sirius killed the other bestfriend, and 12 muggles, now he's in Azkaban, the bad prison, along with my aunt Bellatrix, she tortured some people, did bad things, this is why I hate my family so much.'

'So the babys still alive? And it was Sirius' fault they died? And he did that to them muggles? Oh no.'

'Yes, but for some reason I still don't believe it, he even got disowned like me and went to live with that baby's dad when he was 16. Oh and yes the baby's still alive, no one's heard from him though, living with some random relatives probably.'

'But why are you telling me this? Why now?' asked Tonks, looking even more confused now.

'well something I should of told you is, Wizards and witches go to a school, named Hogwarts, and you will most likely be going there soon, and I want you to be prepared, you will be going to live there and you can come back in the holidays, it really is great there! There are 4 houses, unfortunately I was in Slytherin, all my family was, except Sirius, but Slytherin is the 'pure-blood' house, something to do with their founder, but oh you'll find that out there, and then there's Huffelpuff, your daddy was in there, then Ravenclaw for the smarty's, and Gryffindor, where Sirius was, for the Brave. Andromeda explained.

Tonks could see in her mother's eyes how much she didn't believe Sirius had done that, she always talked about him like a great brother of hers, she knew her mother truly hoped deep down in her heart it wasn't true.

**AN: So i hope you liked this chapter, next one Tonks will realise she has to leave her new friend, to go and meet some new ones, will it be as bad as before? Or will being with other young witches and wizards make that different?  
>well id like you to help with that... Review and tell me what you think, and what will the relationship between Tonks and Charlie be like?<br>Please Review :D**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nymphadora Tonks's childhood.  
>Chapter 5<br>'Off to Hogwarts.'**

**AN: Soo i've been really busy and haven't had chance to get on my laptop, but i will try and do new chapters as quick as I can.**

**This chapter will be about Tonks saying buy to her friend and her mum and dad and going off to Hogwarts**

**Hope you enjoy and please review :D**

It was a sunny morning and Tonks was expecting a lie in till at least 12pm since it was school holidays. Unfortunately for her, a very happy mum woke her up.

'Dora Dora Dora! Wake up, it's here, your letter's here.' Said Andromeda, who looked as if she had been awake since 6am, and was wearing her dark long hair up in a bun.

'What mum?' asked Tonks annoyed that her mum had just ran in her room screaming with excitement.

'Your letter for Hogwarts, it's here!' she said whilst opening the curtains to half blind her daughter.

'Oh great, we knew I was ganna get in anyway?' Tonks moaned trying to cover her eyes.

'Yes! But it's all official now isn't it? Like with a proper letter, oh I can't wait to tell your dad when he gets home.'

'Oh great, now can you get out?' Tonks said throwing one of her pillows at her mum as she left her room.

**xxxxxx**

It was now a breezy afternoon and Tonks was getting ready to do something she was unprepared for; to tell her best friend that she could never see her again. She was now sitting in the cosy living room looking out of the window, waiting for her mum to finish cleaning so her mum could get her school stuff whilst Tonks went to talk to Beth. Tonks was feeling a lot of mixed emotions at this point. Guilt: for making such good friends with Beth when she knew she would soon have to leave her, Sadness: for leaving her and Happy: because she was finally old enough to go to Hogwarts.

'You ready hunny?' her mum asked.

'Yeah.' Tonks replied, not really sure if she was or not.

Within 50 minutes of travelling Tonks was standing in front of her best friend, not sure if she was ready yet to tell her or not. But she would have to.

'Whats up Tonks?' Beth asked, worried if her best friend was alright

'There's something I have to tell you, can we go sit down somewhere?' So they went over to the new ice cream shop, each bought a vanilla and choco-chip ice cream and sat down on a park bench.

'Well, I have to go soon, a-a-nd I won't be able to see you, ever again.' She said, looking down at her ice cream as it was slowly melting.

'But why? You can't! You can't go! You're like a sister to me, you can't Tonks!'

'I have to Beth, I'm sorry, and I can't tell you why either, but I'll miss you.'

'You can't do that! You can't just say that you're going and not tell me why?'

Tonks was getting quite scared because Beth had some thrown her ice cream down, and started leaking out tears from anger, so she calmly said 'I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you, I would if I could.' Then before things could get worse, Tonks slowly got up, turned her hair blue and went to find her mum. She never felt so sad and the colour of her hair was showing just how she felt inside.

'Tonks! What do you think you're doing with your hair that colour?' her mum said quite angry that her daughter had shown her up like that.

'Just leave me mum please, I'm not in the mood, can we go?'

Her mum had been at Diagon alley buying all of her things ready for Hogwarts in 3 days.

'Sorry darling but we have to go get your robes fitted, and then we can go.'

And Off they went to Madam Malkin's _robes_ for All Occasions. 

**xxxxxx**

It was the first of September and the little Tonks family were on their way to platform 9 ¾.Ted Tonks was pushing the trolley with a Hogwarts trunk and a small owl on. Whilst Andromeda Tonks was slowly walking next to her daughter; She had a sad look on her pale face which was mostly covered with dark black hair. From far away Andromeda looked almost evil, but once you looked into her eyes you could see the warmth.

Dora was simply skipping with excitement as they went through the barrier for platform 9 ¾. Unfortunately she had to leave behind her Comet Two Sixty broom as first years were not allowed to bring brooms. She wasn't very good at flying but she did enjoy it.

From a distance she could see all the loving families wishing their children good bye. Nearby the train she could see a big family of red heads, this made Tonks laugh and change her hair colour to red.

After saying bye to her mum for the 100th time Tonks finally got on the train to Hogwarts and found an empty compartment.

**xxxxxx**

'Hello, do you mind if I sit here?' a small red haired boy asked who Tonks remembered was with the large family of red heads earlier.

Tonks was quite happy that someone asked her so she wasn't alone and replied with 'no, please do.'

'I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley.' The boy said as he sat down opposite Tonks.

Tonks remembered that the Weasley's were somehow related to her which must mean they were pure-blood, hopefully nothing like her aunties.

'I'm N-n-nymphadora Tonks, but just call me Tonks please.' She said, remembering how much she hated that name.

'Interesting name, any relations to big familys?' Charlie asked.

She had remembered how bad the black family was known and decided not to tell him just yet. 'Not really, my dad's a muggle.' She said to try and find out what Charlie would say about muggles.

'Oh cool, I always wondered what it would be like to have muggle parents, how different it would be, I have a big family, my Brother Bill is in 3rd year as a prefect so he's sitting with them now, then there's me, then Percy the 'big head' as we call him, the Twins Fred and George, Ron and then my baby sister Ginny.'

'wow, aren't your family related to the black family?' Tonks asked, wondering what he would say about this.

'Oh yeah, somehow, don't really think too much of it, apparently there all horrible and most were death eaters but to be honest, nearly every family is related to the black family somehow, why'd you ask?'

'Well my mum's related to them.'

'Oh, what house do you think you'll be in then?' Charlie said trying to change the subject.

'House? Oh I didn't really think about it, hopefully not Slytherin, I heard nearly every black was in there, but since in a half-blood I don't think I will be, you?'

'Probably Gryffindor, mum dad and bill went in that house, but who knows.'

'Yeah.' Tonks replied kind of feeling sad.

'How did you do that?' Charlie quickly asked looking quite scared.

'Do what?'

'Your hair!'

'Oh no' Tonks thought, she completely forgot about her hair and it had now changed to a dark brown from bright red.

'I'm a metamorphous, but don't tell anyone please, apparently there quite rare even for the wizard world and I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know yet.' She explained.

'Yeah sure, don't you think you should change it to a better colour though? To stick with for a while.' Charlie asked in a caring tone and tonks then changed her hair to a light brown and smiled at him.

'Anything from the Trolley?'...

**So thats one chapter, i cant be bothered to write another one tonight but i might tomorrow if i get some good reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nymphadora Tonks' childhood.  
>Chapter 6<br>'The Sorting.'**

**AN: Sorry I have not updated in agesss, I've been busy writing my other story, but I felt mean not updating this one so I'm doing it now. Please R&R it would be much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do these, but it's pretty obvious that I don't own anything, except the storyline, and maybe a few other characters I might add in, since it would be a bit boring with just Tonks, Charlie, Bill and the teachers.**

After getting some privacy to change into her robes, Tonks realised it was time to get off the train, but where was Charlie? Eventually, she found him standing in front of a Half giant looking man shouting "First 'ears."

"Got off alright?" Charlie asked her.

Still gaping at the man who had big brown hair she said "-what? Oh yeah thanks."

"My brother told me that's Hagrid, he's Gatekeeper here at Hogwarts, and that he might look scary but he wouldn't heart a fly." Charlie told her as they were walking to the boats.

Tonks shared a boat with Charlie and a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; she looked like she didn't know anyone.

Whilst crossing the lake the image of warm candles appeared and it was a sight like she had never seen before, a magnificent castle appeared and she couldn't believe it; this was her new home.

Without realising the boats had stopped and everyone already got out, it was only when Charlie shouted her Tonks came out of her day dream of all the wondrous stuff she'd be doing at Hogwarts.

The group of small first years walked over to Hagrid who was standing by the entrance waiting for them to catch up; his steps were allot bigger so he could get there faster. Once they caught up the large doors opened and they entered to meet A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Tonks saw she had a screwed up face and thought she ate some very sour sweet.

"The firs' years here for ya professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid." It was pretty obvious that this routine has happened allot.

All Tonks could hear were muttering noises coming from a large door; that must be the great hall her dad was telling her about. The woman who was name Professor McGonagall started walking into a small room and jeturing to the first years to follow her. The room was small and stuffy but it fitted everyone in.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." McGonagall finished.

Tonks could see that everyone had boring coloured hair and looked quite normal except a few people who looked like they were going to wet themselves. She knew how they felt, scared that they were going to be in a house with horrible people, that she wouldn't fit in, just like she didn't fit in at her other school. Then before she could worry anymore a ghost appeard out from the floor; a tall woman in grey who simply said "make sure your in Ravenclaw, its the best house," And then glided off.

Without Tonks realising McGonagall came back and said "Were ready for you" and the doors in front opened. This must have been the great hall, there was nothing like it, it was so large you could fit about 30 double Decker-buses in there. There were 4 large tables, Tonks guessed these were house tables and then one facing them which had teacher on. In front of the teachers table stood a stool with an old hat on. Tonks was so worried by now she didn't know how she managed to keep her hair light brown.

You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"Well that couldn't be any easier," Charlie said.

"Yep."

Many names were read out by Professor McGonagall, in alphabetical order, Tonks was dreading when her name would be read out.

After many names a sound that said "Tonks, Nymphadora" Was read out.

Sepriousingly no one laughed, maybe this name was normal in wizarding world. Dora slowly walked towards to stool, took the hat, placed it on her soft hair and sat on the chair, nearly falling off, and making the whole school laugh.

**Ahhh. A Metamorphmagus i see. **

The hat was talking to her. Was she going mental?

**No you're not going mental, now what house should you be in?**

Not Slytherin.

**Not Slytherin? Well no, your half blood. Too clumsy for Ravenclaw, and not near brave enough for Gryffindor, I guess you will have to do with...**

**HUFFELPUFF.**

**AN: So that's it, I might add some more characters next time, please review! And maybe see my other fanfiction i've wrote? Thanksss :D**


End file.
